Sa vie de catcheuse
by Cabana
Summary: Kélya, jeune catcheuses va devoir surmonter les obstacles aussi bien que dans sa vie privé que a la WWE.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1 : sa présentation

C'est en regardant le ciel lumineux que Kélya patientait son tour pour faire le show.

Kélya c'est elle, une jeune catcheuse de 23 ans, qui est actuellement heel à la WWE.

Elle repensait a son titre, qu'elle avait perdu quelque temps plus tôt contre Layla, elle rêvait de le reprendre et de le porter glorieusement autour de sa taille. Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand un officier de la WWE lui prévint qu'elle devait se préparer pour entrer dans l'arène. Elle sautilla sur place, même si ça faisait une bonne année qu'elle était ici, entrer en l'arène et voir la foule l'impressionnait toujours. Quand on lui fit signe, sa musique retentit et la foule se leva, elle entra dedans et admira la foule avec un grand sourire et entra dans le ring. Son match était une revanche contre Layla pour le titre. Arrivé dans le ring elle monta sur un des 4 coins et leva les bras en l'air et jeta son t-shirt dans la foule, qui recouvrait sa tenue de catch noire.

Elle attendait l'arrivé de son adversaire, et le match commença, elle prenait le dessus, quand ses yeux se détournèrent vers la haut de la salle, 3 hommes commença a avancera vers le ring, si elle se trompe pas c'était « The Shield », le groupe qui apparaissait souvent dans les matchs. Son premier reflex fut se réfugier vers un coin et de ne pas quitter la troupe des yeux. Kélya sur surprise quand elle vit que The Shield ne s'attaquèrent pas a elle mais a son adversaire Layla. Par précaution elle resta dans son coin, elle n'osa pas bouger. Quand un des trois l'a montra du doigt. Kélya n'osa rien faire quand elle fut que le « leader » lui prit le main et la leva vers la haut Elle fut bien sur surprise.

Kélya repartit dans les vestiaires pour prendre sa bouteille d'eau quand elle l'entendit quelqu'un

« T'as un peu flippé sur le coup, hein ? » demanda la voix d'une en rigolant

Elle se retourna, et elle savait que c'était un des membres de The Shield qui lui parlait,

« Euh. Oui j'étais pas au courant de ceci » lui répondit Kélya

Par la suite elle apprenait le nom des membres, lui était Seth Rollins, Roman Reight et Dean Ambrose.

La fin de la journée étant finit elle rentra chez elle et passa le week-end avec ses amies pour décompresser.

* * *

Bon le chapitre est un peu court je vous l'accorde x)


	2. Chapter 2 : Nouvelle venue

Chap 2 Nouvelle venue

.Aujourd'hui a Raw c'était les Slammy Awards, mais il y avait aussi une émission spéciale du MIZ TV ou Kelya était l'invité spéciale, en étant honnête elle ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait invité

Suite a son math contre Layla, la WWE n'ont pas voulu lui redonner un match, donc une autre catcheuse avait pris sa place pour le titre. Son rêve de revoir son titre autour de sa taille était envolé. A la suite du match Layla avait gardé le titre et son adversaire était venu provoquer Kélya dans les vestiaires.

« Alors, tu n'as plus de match pour le titre hein ! » provoqua la diva

« Oui mais moi je n'ai pas perdu sans disqualification » répondit Kélya

Et PAN, la catcheuse partie tout de suite en entendant ses mots et Kélya elle riait de l'avoir cassé comme ceci !

L'heure des Slammy arrivèrent, ça débutait par le meilleur catcheur de l'année qui fut décerné a l'actuel champion de la wwe. Puis vint le tour de la meilleure révélation de l'année, c'ets Kélya qui fut choisi, elle n'en croyait pas les yeux et alla chercher son Slammy et retourna dans les vestiaires pour le ranger

« Bravo, pour ton Slammy, Kélya ! » dit à la voix

Elle se retourna et vis l'actuel champion qui est CM Punk, elle fut touchée par son geste

« Merci, Punk » répondit Kélya

« Apelle moi Phil' » lui dit-il en souriant

Puis elle repartit pour se préparer pour le MIZ TV, elle se recoiffa un peu, et attendu qu'on lui dise qu'elle pouvait venir sur le ring. Elle entra dans le ring et la musique retentit, et Miz l'a fit asseoir.

Il l'a questionna sur The Shield, il elle avait un lien avec eux, bien sûr elle répondit non ce qui était vrai. Mais il ne la croyait pas et la fit donc passer au …. Détecteur de mensonges ! Il commença a mettre a placer le machine au milieu du ring, quand Kélya vit le champion arriver dans le ring et placer un GTS sur le Miz. Et emmena Kélya dans les vestiaires

« Tension ' quand Miz sort son détecteur méfie-toi c'est truqué ! « prévenait Phil

« Heu merci, mais pourquoi tu m'as aidée ? » l'a questionna

« Car j'ai été aussi victime de sa machine, et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un se fasse prendre » répondit t-il.

Il donna un peu coup en rigolant sur son épaule et partit. Elle finit le reste de la soirée dans les vestiaires.

Quand la journée fut finit, elle rentra chez elle et commença à préparer le manger quand elle reçut un appel et elle répondu

« Allo ? ». demanda Kélya

« Kélya, tu me reconnait ? » répondu la voix

« Heu, Phil ? » demanda Kélya

« Oui, donc, je sais que tu es chez toi, donc bref presque tous le roster sont dans un hôtel, tu voudrais venir ? Et autres veulent bien » interrogea Phil

« Oui bien sûr, a tout à l'heure » en raccrocha .Elle rangea ses affaires et parti. Arrivé devant l'hôtel elle fut accueillir par Phil, Nick, Seth, April et Michelle qui leur souhaitèrent tous la bienvenue. Kélya monta ses affaires dans sa chambre, quand elle fut couché sur son lit, elle essaya de se retourner et aperçu Seth devant elle

« ATTENTION A LA FARINE ! » criait il

Et elle fut recouverte de farine, elle avait réussi à prendre le paquet et en jeter sur lui. Puis ils descendirent pour appeler tout le monde et se mirent dans le jardin pour en faire une bataille générale. Tout le petit monde était dehors avec un paquet de farine Kélya se jeta sur Seth pour se venger et recouvrit toute sa chevelure que cette poudre blanche. Elle en rigolait bien, jusqu'à Phil, les coucha tous les deux par terre pour les saupoudré de farine. Après une bonne heure de rigolade, ils sautèrent tous dans la piscine pour se laver.

Le reste de la journée, se passa bien. Kélya fit fatigué et s'endormit sans difficulté..

C'était mardi, et la jeune fille venait de se réveiller. Après s'ait être étiré, et habiller elle vit un mot sur sa porte

« Déjeuner à 9h00 dans le salon J »

Elle finit de se préparer et descendu en bas, ou Phil lui avait réservé une place à côté de lui, en face d'elle un homme d'environ 30 ans , était assis devant Kélya, elle lui sourit par politesse et elle s'assied.

Des que tout le monde fit installer, Phil se leva

« Bon, déjà bonjour tout le monde « dit –il en riant

Et il continua

« Vous avez dû tous remarqué d'un nouveau venu. Il s'appelle Chris, Chris Hero, un ami a moi durant ma période à la ROH. »

Le discours finit, tout le monde reprit le petit déjeuner. A la fin tout le monde remontait dans leur chambre respective, Kélya alla sur son ordinateur quand elle entendit quelqu'un ouvrir sa porte, par reflex elle se retourna et aperçu Chris

« A … désolé j'ai dû me tromper de couloirs »

« Pas grave »

Sur ces mots il repartit et Kélya passa le reste de la journée dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, April lui proposa de faire un petit tour en ville, ce qu'elle accepta de suite, elle s'habilla et la rejoignit. Après avoir fait quelques magasins les deux amies s'arrentaient dans un petit café au coin de rue. Elles discutèrent du boulot. Quand le soleil se coucha un peu elles décidèrent de partir. Elle révérèrent de leurs emplettes chargé de sac, April et Kélya s'empressèrent de montrer leurs trouvailles au petit monde..

Le reste de la semaine se passa bien, c'était vendredi soir et demain elle devait aller a Stamford pour Smack Down. Le matin tout se passa normalement elle n'avait pas de math mais elle avait une chance car un math surprise de tag team mixte allait être présent, mais on y allait savoir que a la dernière minute..

Le match se passa au début du show, les superstars et les divas étaient convié dans les vestiaires pour voir l'écran géant ou il apparaissait un demi visage d'un catcheur et catcheuses des deux côtés. Le stress montait de plus en plus dans les vestiaires quand le premier s'arrêta : John cena et Kaitlyn

Le deuxième s'arrêta sur l'ami de Phil, Chris Hero, et quand le deuxième s'arrêta. Chris regarda la jeune diva et lui sourit. C'était Kélya.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3. Amitié et dispute

Chris Hero se dirigea vers elle. Ils discutèrent pour parler chacun de leur technique de catch.

Les commentateurs américains annonçaient le match tag-team. Les musiques des deux adversaire retentit, ce fut leur tour, Chris Hero entra le premier suivit de Kélya.

Ils ne gagnaient pas vraiment le match, et elle le savait The Shield devait intervenir pour frapper Cena, ce qui a fait perdre l'équipe Hero/Kélya.

Le reste du show était Punk/Ryback, dont Punk gagna, Lita/ Kelly² dont Lita gagna et un math pour le titre intercontinental ou Wade Barret garda son titre contre Zack Ryder.

Après avoir passé une bonne nuit de repos, le samedi était là, elle en profitait pour faire ses comptes et choisir sa tenue avec April et Michelle pour la fête de ce soir avec les garçons. Après avoir c'être maquiller, coiffure et habiller les trois divas descendirent au grand salon ou se passera la fête.

La fête ne se termina que tard dans le soirs , et tout le monde était là, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Tout le monde passa leur dimanche a dormir pour récupère leur sommeil de la nuit dernière et bien sur ce reposer, pour Raw qui se passera le lendemain.

Le lundi soir dans les vestiaires, Vince appela Kélya et Chris dans son bureau, tous deux n'avaient aucunes idées pourquoi il voulait les voir. Arrivé dans son bureau, il les fit asseoir dans les deux fauteuils qui trônaient devant le bureau du boss. Le stress montait et Vince, le sentait.

« Détendez-vous, je vais pas vous virer ! » Dit –il en rigolant

« Bon, si je vous ai demandé c'est pas pour prendre le thé et les petits gâteaux, bon avec les autres gérants nous voulions une histoire de couple, et comme vous avez fait un tag-team , et comme Chris est nouveau, tu pourrais être mis en avant, bon je demande vos avis, même si ils serviront pas à grand-chose » continua le boss.

La diva et le jeune catcheur se regarda, Kélya prit la parole

« Moi ça me gêne pas , donc d'accord, et toi Chris ? » demanda la jeune fille

Chris acquis de la tête , Vince leur donna leur texte et les deux sortis.

Dès qu'il furent sortis, Kélya s'installa vers les vestiaires et découvrit le script .

Apres avoir, le moment était la Chris Hero se combattait contre Jinder Mahal, et la jeune diva devait arriver à la fin…

La cloche sonnait pour montrer le début du match, la jeune diva regardait le match avec attention pour observer les prises de Chris, qui prenait le dessus pendant le match, quand le catcheur exécuta un Roaring Elbow sur son adversaire, le tombé ,1 2 3 et Chris Hero gagna le match. Dans les vestiaires, les officiers fit signe a Kélya d'entrer dans l'arène, sa musique retentit et la diva arriva, et , monta sur le ring. Chris avait le sourire aux lèvres car il savait qu'en gagnant ce gagnant ce match il est le nouveau challenger pour le titre intercontinental, quand il vit Kélya il resta a sa place, et la suivi des yeux la jeune femme, sautillait autour de lui.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui et lui sauta au coup, Kélya attendait que Chris fasse sa partie de l'histoire. Après avoir attendu quelques moments il déposa un baiser a la jeune diva. L'arène était remplis des cris des fans, en voyant l'ancienne championne des diva , avec le nouvel arrivant.

Ils repartirent dans les vestiaires mains dans la main. Arrivé dedans, les autres superstars était assez surpris mais aussi t'es enthousiasme d'avoir une nouvelle histoire depuis celle de Ziggler & Aj.

Tout le monde s'était rapproché vers eux, à l'exception d'un... : l'actuel champion de la WWE, qui ne semblait pas très enthousiasme à cet évènement, Kélya qui avait remarqué ça était venu vers lui pour lui demander pourquoi.

« Ca a pas l'air d'aller ? » demanda la diva

« Pour l'histoire, l'attention devrait être porter sur moi , là elle serait portée sur vous, c'est ça qui me dérange » répondit Phil

« Mais t'inquiète pas on est à SmackDown avec Chris, et toi a Raw, tu serais toujours au top a Raw, t'inquiète pas ! » Rassura Kélya

« Oui c'est vrai, je veux tout le temps être sous les projecteurs, mais bon je suis comme ça on ne peut pas changer » répondit t-il en rigolant

La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire, et tout le monde repartir a l'hôtel.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se rejoignit dans le salon pour déjeuner, Seth prit la parole

« Qui est pour un diner au resto ce soir ? » demanda t-il ?

Tout le monde se regarda, et acquiesçaient, c'était bon pour le Gallery Restaurant ce soir ! ils finissaient de déjeuner et tout le monde retourna à ses occupations : les filles cherchaient leur tenues pour ce soir et les garçons étaient partis à la salle de sport. Kélya avait choisi une robe a bustier noir acheté le week-end dernier, Michelle elle prit une robe cintrée bleu marine, April elle a fait simple une jupe blanche droite courte et un bustier blanc simple à paillettes. Nick entra dans la chambre de filles pour les prévenir de se dépêcher qu'il partait dans moins d'une heure. Suite à son annonce les filles se dépêchèrent. Elles dévalèrent les escaliers et découvraient les garçons qui pour une fois c'était améliorer niveau vestimentaire.

Ils prient deux voitures pour voyager, arriver au restaurant, la grande table qui lui avait réservé était prête. Tout le monde se plaça, Chris et Phil se mis chacun aux deux côtés de la jeune diva. Ils commandèrent leur plats, le diner se passa bien, à la fin Seth leur avait fait une surprise en louant une petite salle pour la soirée. La salle était situé à 2 kilomètre du restaurant en mois de 5 min ils étaient arrivé. Elle était assez grande quand même, avec une belle scène en hauteur. Nick vit une cabine de DJ et si précipita dessus, il commençait à mettre de la musique qui bougeaient. Tout le monde s'amusaient bien, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Quand Michelle et April prirent Kélya a par

« Kélya, y tous le temps Phil qui a les yeux fixé sur toi c'est bizarre » exclama April

« Oui c'est sur tout le temps ! » ajouta Michelle

« je sais pas moi, je suis belle ? » rigola la diva

« Eh ça va les chevilles ?» répliqua April

Et toutes trois eurent un fou rire !

« Bon reprenons et vous vous avez une idée ? » demanda Kélya ?

« La seul façon de savoir c'est d'aller lui demanda » répliqua Michelle

« Bon je m'en charge ? » demanda April qui partait

« NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN » criait Kélya

Mais c'était trop tard, April partait en direction de Phil et il discuta quelques minutes. Le champion vint vers la jeune diva et demanda de s'isoler dehors

Il faisait un peu froid, donc Kélya grelotait un peu, Phil vit ça et lui déposa sa veste sur les épaules de la diva. Elle lui chuchota un merci

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » demanda-t-il ?

« Les filles m'ont dit que tu me regardais souvent, elles pensent qu'il se trame un truc » répondit-elle

« Je t'explique ou t'a compris ? » l'interrogea Phil

« Non c'est bon j'ai compris e message » répondit Kélya

Le champion posa ses mains sur les épaules de la diva, il la regarda d'un regard doux quand….

Chris surgit de l'intérieur et sauta agressivement sur Phil qui tomba tête premier sur le béton et commença a lui donner des droites, Phil riposta mais difficilement. Kélya ne savait pas quoi faire elle commença crier ce qu'il alerta Nick et les filles qui arrivèrent pour séparer les deux hommes.

Kélya se précipita vers Phil, elle le plaça dans la voiture pour partir aux urgences. Arrivé là-bas ils le prirent tout de suite en charge, il n'était plus conscient. La diva patientait en s'inquiétant dans la salle d'attente. Après une demi-heure d'attente, un médecin vint chercher Kélya. Elle entra dans la chambre ou elle vit le champion allongé sur un lit, mais conscient.

« Par contre, il peut toujours combattre ou pas ? » Demanda-elle au médecin

« Au moins pendant 3 semaines, le temps qu'il se repose » répondit-il

La déception se fit voir sur le visage de Phil et de la diva. Elle chuchota un merci et il partit. Kélya s'approcha de Phil. Elle lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé, ils discutèrent un petit moment, et sortirent de l'hôpital.

Arrivé devant l'hôtel, tout le monde leur sautèrent dessus excepté Chris qui était resté dans sa chambre toute la soirée

Elle décida d'aller le voir à l'attendant que les autres parlait avec Phil. Elle monta les escaliers et alla devant sa porte, elle toqua un premier coup mais rien

« CHRIS, ouvre c'est moi ! hurla-t-elle

Elle entendit la clé se tourné et elle vit Chris avec une mauvaise mine, il l'a fit entrer, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa chambre. Il l'a fit assoir sur une des chaises vers son bureau.

« J'ai juste une question, pourquoi tu as fais ça, pourquoi ? Questionna la diva

Il ne voulait pas répondre apparemment

« Tu sais-tu mérites une sanction, surtout que c'est le champ » expliqua Kélya

« Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je le laisse faire ? » répondit Chris

« Fais quoi, il a rien fait ! » répliqua la diva

« Fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir » ajouta Chris

« Purée mais t'es parano toi ou quoi ? Il allait rien se passer, et a oui descend dans 10 min y Seth qui veut nous dire un truc » répondit Kélya

Sur ces mots elle quitta la chambre et claqua la porte. Elle descendit dans le salon et s'affala dans le canapé a côté des filles . Quand Seth arriva, Chris, n'était toujours pas là, tant pis.

« Bon , voila ma petite amie va venir car elle est future catcheuse la WWE, donc les filles je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir ! » expliqua Seth

Il se décala et la elle vit une fille d'une vingtaine d'année, un peu pale et avec des cheveux bouclé châtains foncé

« .. Bonjour, je suis Jane la petite amie de Seth » expliqua Jane

Tout le monde lui souhaita la bienvenue et se présenta. Seth lui montra sa chambre ou elle dormira, nous on avait comme mission de lui faire visiter la ville et faire une virée shopping.

Les trois diva la conduisait vers le centre-ville pour faire connaissance. Jane était très drôle et très sympa,Seth lui avait dire d'aller à la WWE. Elles ne rentraient pas trop tard vu que le lendemain il y a Raw. Et selon Booker T le manager il avait des nouvelles a nous annoncer. Quand les filles furent rentrer, Chris n'avait pas bouger de sa chambre, Phil avait beau essayer, mais rien. Tout le monde s'en allaient pour aller se coucher, mais avant Kélya passait dans la chambre de Phil, elle devait l'aider pour changer son pansement, elle prit un bandage dans son sac posé sur son lit et enleva l'ancien couvert de sang et le jeta dans la poubelle. Phil allait venir demain bien sûr en tant que champion il doit etre là, mais bien sûr il ne combattra pas. Kelya lui fit une bise pour lu dit au revoir et parti se coucher


	4. Chapter Réconciliation et surprise

CHAP 4 Réconciliation et surprise !

8h15, le réveil de Kélya sonna, elle ouvrit ses rideaux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle s'habilla et se coiffa avant de descendre dans le salon pour déjeuner avec les autres. Kelya leur disait tous bonjour avant de s'assoir, quand le son d'une porte qui s'ouvrait résonnait dans la salle, tout le monde se retourna et aperçu Chris, il se dirigea vers Phil.

« Désolé, j'aurais dû me contrôler » expliqua-t-il

Phil se leva de sa chaise et lui fit une accolade.

« Pas grave » répondit le champion.

Chris alla s'asseoir a sa place habituelle a côté de Seth, mais il y avait un petit problème

« C'est qui elle ? » demanda Chris

« A elle s'est Jane, ma petite amie, une nouvelle catcheuses, comme t'était pas la on la mise a ta place a l'attendant » expliqua Seth

« Désolé je vais changer de place » chuchota la nouvelle

« Non reste ici je vais me mettre a coté de April » repondit t-il en souriant.

Le repas continua tranquillement. A la fin tout le monde décida d'aller s'entrainer à la salle de sport. Kélya monta dans sa chambre pour mettre ses affaires dans son sac et ils partirent tous.

Phil fut contraint de ne pas trop s'entrainer, ce qui lui déplut un peu. Mais il y avait quand meme des choses à faire. Kélya se dirigea vers les altère, elle eu du mal a les soulever vu qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup musclé ses bras, Phil qui voyait qu'elle peinait, se dirigea vers elle pour l' ès la fin de la séance, Michelle les emmena vers un petit restaurant pour midi. Arrivé là-bas, Phil prit les commandes de tout le monde et alla payer.

Il revint débordé de plateau, et tout le monde prit ce qu'il lui appartenait, il se mit sur le fauteuil vide à côté de Kélya. Ils devaient se depecher de manger car dans 1 heure il devait etre au studio. Après avoir fini ils rentraient dans l'hôtel pour déposer leur affaire de sport et prendre leur tenue de catch.

Arrivé la bas,Kelya se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour mettre se changer, elle mis sa nouvelle tenue qu'elle avait acheté et ajusta ses genouillère puis rejoignit April et Michelle qui patientait du retour de Chris et Phil. Tous deux partis dans le bureau du Boss. Après 15 minute interminables ,es deux catcheurs sortirent du bureau de Vince.

« Alors ? » demanda Kelya

« Surement je devais etre viré pendant 3 semaines, mais grâce a Phil, je perds que ma place de numéro 1 challenger au titre intercontinental et 5000$ dollard de frais pour le blessure deu champion. » expliqua t-il

Tout le monde fut contente qu'il n'a pas eu plus. Leur discution s'arreta quand une voix raisonnèrent dans toute la pièce en disant d'aller se mettre dans les vestiaires que le show commença dans moins de 5 min. La foule commença a arriver. Les caméramans nous font signe qu'on doit commencer.

La Musique du GM retentit dans la salle, il avait une annonce a nous faire parvenir

« Bonjour a tous ! Je suis ici pour vous annonçé une nouvelle recrue dans ma division féminine : Jane ! » expliqua-t-il

La musique d'entrée de Jane retentit, elle était suivit de Seth qui était son manager. Elle se présenta comme face, dans les vestiaires, Kélya attendit que les officiers la préviennent pour finir le script. L'arbitre qui était vers elle lui fit signe d'y aller, elle prévenu Chris, qu'ils devaient y aller. Sa musique d'entrée résonnait, la diva entra avec un micro , accompagné de Chris.

« Jane, Jane.. fait attention, tu es une nouvelle venue, donc ne t'avises surtout pas de te mettre dans le chemins des autres diva, surtout moi, tu as bien compris, la p'tite ?» expliqua Kélya

Elle avança vers le ring, et fit un geste de dire a la nouvelle venu de partir du ring

« Bon, je suis ici pour te parler, Vince, donc si tu as un peu de courage viens ici » ajouta t-elle

Aussitôt dit, la musique du boss retentit dans l'arene, il prit un micro

« Kélya, pourquoi tu me demandes » questionna t-il

« Je veux une revanche pour mon titre des Divas, la dernière fois il y a eu disqualification ! « expliqua la diva

« Kelya, si tu veux etre a nouveau chalengeuse #1, tu vas devoir y mériter, une bataille royale va etre organisé ce soir, ici a Chicago, va te préparer ! » répliqua Vince

La catcheuses lâcha son micro et cria sur le boss avant de partir.

Arrivé dans les vestiaires , elle profita que le match était porté sur Big show vs Alberto del rio, elle se dirigea vers jane et lui fit un câlin, et la complimenta d'avoir bien joué ! Elle alla vers la pièce a vivre, ou un grand écran géant était installer, dessus il marqua les noms des participantes pour la bataille royale.

« Kélya, Jane, Lita, Kelly Kelly , Layla, Natalya, Michelle McCool, Paige, Alicia Fox, Tamina, Rosa Mendes, Mickie James, Beth Poenix et Eve»

Avant de partir pour son match elle vit Phil, qui l'a complimenta micro.

Toutes les diva étaient dans le ring c'était le temps a elle d'entrer. Arrivé dans le ring elle monta sur un des quatre coins. La cloche sonna, le match débuta, au bout de quelques minutes les premiers divas était éliminé : Tamina et Rosa Mendes éliminé Par Kelya,Alicia Fow éliminé par Michelle .

Natalya Eve, Kelly² ,Paige et Layla les suivirent. Il ne resta plus qu'elle, Lita, Jane Michelle, Mickie et Beth.

A un moment Kelya essaya d'éliminer Jane, mais malheureusement , elle n'y réussi pas.

Après 20 bonnes minutes de match il ne resta plus que deux participantes Kélya et Jane. Les deux jeunes catcheuses se regardèrent sans se lacher, c'est Kélya qui prit l'assaut, en la bombardant de droites, quand elle fut un peu assomé, elle l'a prit sur ses épaules et la jeta violement par-dessus la troisième corde. C'est elle qui avait gagné. Elle brandit fièrement ses bras, elle demanda un micro aux commentateurs et prit la parole

« Alors, Vince, tu as vu ca ? » se moqua Kélya

Elle jeta le micro sur le ring et partit dans les vestiaires, mais avant de rejoindre ses amis,la diva devait passer dans le bureau de vince, pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire a SmackDown. Elle toqua a sa porte, il l'a fit asseoir sur un ses fauteuils, et lui expliqua le déroulement, après quelques minutes de discussion elle sortit du bureau avec un sourire. Le petit groupe resta jusqu'à la fin car Nick avait un match contre Ryback, qu'il gagna , ce fut un match très technique mais au bout de 20 min il avait réussi a placer son ZigZag.

Ils ne quittèrent que le studio vers .0h00, ils prient tous le bus, Kelya , tellement qu'elle était fatiguée s'y enforma…

Quand elle se réveilla, elle se retrouva dans son lit, la diva se frotta les yeux pour voir si ce ne'était pas un rêve, elle poussa un petit cri quand elle vit Phil, assit sur le fauteuil en face de son lit.

« Phil, phil ? » demanda t-elle

A ses mots, le catcheur se reveilla

« Ah salut, hier tu t'es endormis dans le bus, donc je t'ai monté dans ta chambre, et je voulais voir si tu allais te réveiller mais je me suis endormis « répondit –il.

Elle lui chuchota un petit merci. Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle se coiffa, se maquilla et s'habilla de sa tunique mue et de son leggins. Quand elle revint dans la chambre , Phil était déjà partis, elle sortit pour aller déjeuner, quand Phil lui sauta dessus

« BBBONNNNNN ANNNIIIVVVERRRSSAAAAAAIIIRRE E » cria t-il

« Oh merci » répondit Kelya

Ils descendirent tous les deux en bas, ce fut le meme accueil Michelle, April, Seth, Chris et meme Jane lui avait souhaité. Seth venu de la cuisine avec un gros gateau et le déposa sur la table. Elle souffla ses 24 bougies, et partagea le gâteau pour tout le monde. Il était délicieux. Elle passait a l'heure de l'ouverture des cadeaux : Chris lui tendit une petite boite noir, elle l'ouvrit des découvrit une parure de bijoux en forme de trèfle, April, jane Michelle s'était mise ensemble et lui offrirent une boite entiere de vernis, Seth et Nick eu lui ont offert une joli petite robe bustier. Phil arrivait avec une enveloppe et l'ouvrit, c'est un rendez-vous pour un tatouage, c qu'elle revait depuis longtemps ! Elle remercia tout le monde.

Elle décida d'aller se rendre au salon tout de suite, Phil lui proposa de l'accompagner, ce qu'elle accepta .

Ils étaient arrivé devant le salon « Essantiel BodyArt », Kélya avait un peu peur, elle prit son courage a deux mains et entra dans l'enseigne, un homme d'une trentaine d'année tatoué et percé la conduisit vers la pièce, il la fit asseoir et lui demander de sortir le dessin pour le tatouage, elle lui sortir la feuille de son sac : un trèfle orné d'ailes d'ange avec des petites étoiles autour. Le stress montait, elle remontait sa manche de t-shirt pour laisser apparaitre le haut de son bras, elle tourna les yeux de la machine. Kelya senti les picotements sur sa peau, quelques larmes de douleurs se versèrent sur sa joue. Phil lui prit son poignet, qu'elle sera très fort. Après 2 bonnes heures de travails et de douleurs, c'était enfin finit, elle détourna des yeux pour regarder son joli tatouage, le peu de sang qu'il y avait l'a dégouta un peu, la tatoueur lui déposa un film plastique et l'enroula autour de son avant-bras, elle était contente de son tatouage et tous deux regarda sa montre, elle affichait 13h00, ils décidèrent de manger au petit restaurant du coin. La diva prit son téléphone et envoya un sms pour prévenir qu'il ne mangeait pas la l'hôtel. Ils trouvèrent une petite sandwicherie pas chère au coin du boulevard. Une fois leur repas payé ils s'installèrent dehors pour le déguster.

« T'es contente de ton tatouage ? » demanda phil

« Oui, trop » expliqua Kélya

Elle se leva de son tabouret et fit un câlin au champion, il l'a remercia avec quelques baisers sur la joue.

* * *

**Je suis entrain d'écrire la chap 5 ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 : Mensonges

**Chap 5 :Mensonge..**

Quand tous deux rentrèrent, April, Michelle, Nick, Jane et Seth s'étaient vite diriger vers l'entrée pour admirer son nouveau tatouage. Kélya remonta la manche de son pull pour le laisser apparaitre. Elle monta dans sa chambre où elle vit le tas de lettres et fans qui ornaient son bureau auxquels elle devait répondre. Elle prit place sur son fauteuil , prit les photos qui étaient dans son tiroirs et les dédicaças et répondit aux lettres pendant 3 bonnes heures. La diva s'assoupit son bureau, mais son sommeil ne dura pas longtemps, elle fut réveillée par le bruit de la porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir, Kélya aperçu Phil sur le palier.

« Heu..tient c'est ton courrier » expliqua Phil

Il lui tendit le paquet de lettre qu'il avait a la main.

« Ok merci, mais t'es pas venu que pour ça, je m'en doute ? » demanda Kélya

« Oui tu as deviné » répondit le champion

Elle le fit entré et prit place sur le fauteuil en face de son lit.

« Enfin, j'ai une pensée qui me trotte dans la tête, et voila j'aimerais te demander…. » déclara-il , il ne finit pas sa phrase, Chris était entrée dans la chambre de la diva pour leur dire que le repas était prêt en interrompant leur discussion.

« On devra descendre peut être » dit-elle.

Kélya partit la première , Phil lui donna un leger coup dans le mur de la chambre

« Merde » marmonna-t-il

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres en bas et s'installa, pendant le repas Seth donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de Phil et lui demanda :

« Alors , plus que une semaine et tu reprends le show, content ? » ajouta t-il

« Oui oui.. » répondit t-il

Après que le repas eu finit,tout le monde se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Kélya se laissa tomber sur son lit et prit son portable qui était sur la lampe de chevet, elle composa un message, quand il téléphone émit une petite musique elle le prit , le regarda un petit moment, sourit et s'endormit.

Elle fut réveillé par les rayons de soleils qui transperçaient les rideaux, elle se leva et alla ouvrir les volets, la diva fut ebloui par la lumière qui était déjà présente dès le matin. Elle alla s'habiller, et regarda pour la deuxième fois ce message qui lui avait tant fait sourire la veille. Elle descendit les escaliers et vit tout le monde assit autour de Seth qui jouait de la guitare , elle prit une chaise et s'installa pour écouter la douce mélodie. Il jouait divinement bien, il finit son solo de guitare en échangeant un baiser avec Jane. Après ça, ils s'installèrent autour de la table et déjeunèrent.

Elle demanda a Phil si il était d'accord pour l'accompagner en ville pour acheter la robe qu'elle doit porter pour SmackDown, vu que les robes qu'elle a ne correspondent pas, ce qu'il accepta. Elle se recoiffa un petit coup avant de monter en voiture.

Arrivé vers le centre-ville elle se gara vers la boutique et entra.

« Y beaucoup de robe ici » demanda Phil

« En meme temps c'est normal c'est spécialisé en robes » se moqua t-elle

Et tout deux éclatèrent de rire.

« C'est qu'elle sorte de robes.. que tu cherches ? » questionna le champion

« Une robe noir a corset, longue ou courte peu importe, tu pars de ce côté je pars de l'autre et tu me rejoins quand tu en a trouvés des modèles qui correspondent » expliqua Kélya

Il fit un signe oui de la tête, et partit explorer le magasins, après 15 bonnes minutes de recherches, ils se retrouvèrent vers les cabines, Phil donna sa pile de robe et se mit assis sur le fauteuil qui était situé devant la cabine. Elle les essaya toutes en les montrant a Phil, après avoir passé une demi-heure a essayer elle décida d'opter pour une robe longue a volant, elle alla en caisse et paya avant de partir. Arrivé a l'hotel , elle leur montra la robe qu'elle avait chosie. Kélya alla la ranger dans sa penderie et redescendit au salon, elle s'installa confortablement dans le canapé et alluma la télévision. Elle mit une chaine au hasard , et prit son portable, Kélya eu encore un sourire qui c'était affiché sur ses lèvres.

« Kélya, pourquoi tu souris betement ? » demanda Chris

« Pour rien , pour rien.. » déclara la diva

« T'écris a qui ? » questionna-t-il

« Tu vas arrêter de me poser des questions , non mais » protesta elle

« Je voulais juste savoir, t'es collé a ton portable depuis hier ! » répliqua-t-il avant de partir.

Son sourire ne s'enlevait pas se ses lèvres. Elle laissa son téléphone sur le canapé pour aller chercher a manger dans la cuisine. Chris qui avait vu qu'elle était partit sans son téléphone, même si il savait qu'il se sentirait coupable, il prit son téléphone et se dirigea dehors, il consulta ses derniers messages, il lacha le portable et prit sa tête entre ses mains

« Merde » marmonna-t-il

Il déposa vite le téléphone sur la table et repartit dans sa chambre.

Kélya revint dans le salon avec une paquet de bonbon et reprit son téléphone, elle fit tomber son téléphone sur le sol et partit dans sa chambre en pleurant, le message disait « Je sais que tu aimes quelqu'un, et je vais le savoir bientôt.. »

Kélya s'était recroquevillé sur elle, derrière son lit en pleurant, la seule idée de voir que quelqu'un sera , elle ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer .

Nick, qui commençait a s'inquiété de ne pas l'à, tenta, il toqua a sa porte

« Laissez-moi » expliqua Kélya

« Kélya… » repondit-il

« J'ai dit laisse-moi ! » cria la diva

Il lâcha l'affaire et redescendit au salon ou tout le monde se trouvait, Nick fit un signe de déception de la tête n'ayant pas pu la voir. Tout le monde, sauf Kélya était au salon, et se demanda pourquoi Kélya était comme ça.

« Je vais en ville, je dois acheter un truc » ajouta Phil

Sur ses mots il partit de l'hotel.

Du coté de Kélya, elle était toujours dans sa chambre entrain de pleurer, son mobile a la main, quand elle senti une main sur son épaule et se retourna

« Ah, t'es la. » dit elle

« T'es pas enthousiasme de me voir ? » demanda la voix ?

« Si, si mais il y a un truc donc je voudrais te dire » expliqua la diva

Elle lui expliqua que quelqu'un dans l'hotel, avait pris son téléphone et avait lu ses messages.

« T'inquiète mon cœur » ajouta t-il

Il l'a prit dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur sa bouche, il n'était que tranquille dans sa chambre, vu que personne ne pouvait entrer sans demander, ils se mirent assis tous les deux sur leur lits et discutèrent. Leur discussion fut interrompue, quand Chris était entrée, il tenait encore la poignée de la porte dans sa main, Kélya s'était retourné, le jeune homme lui avait tout de suite baissé la tête.

« Non… » chuchota Chris

* * *

**Bon, je suis assez contente de se chapitre :)**


	6. Chapter 6 : révélation

**Non le titre n'a rien a voir avec celui de Twiligh xD**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Révélation

« Non Chris.. ne le dit a personne s'il te plait..» expliqua Kélya

Il ne répondit même pas il claqua la porte avant se partir dans sa chambre

« Je vais.. aller le voir je reviens » ajouta la diva

Elle sortit de sa chambre et courut jusqu'à la chambre Chris, elle ne frappa même pas, elle entra direct ou elle le vit assis sur son lit

« Pars » murmura-t-il

« Je veux t'expliquer, s'il te plat » répondit la diva

Il ne répondit rien, elle prit donc place sur le fauteuil en face du lit de Chris.

« Chris.. pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça ? » demanda Kélya

Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête avant de répondre.

« Pour une chose » ajouta Chris

Elle n'insista pas , elle quitta la pièce , mais avant de partir elle chuchota « Ne le dis a personne , s'il te plait » supplia la jeune diva, et partit.

Elle redescendit au salon, ou presque tout le monde étaient la, a par Chris, bien sur, mais aussi Phil.

« Il est ou Phi ? » questionna la diva

« Il est .. » commença Seth

Il fut interrompu, la porte de l'hôtel venait de s'ouvrir, en le laissant apparaitre

« J'e suis là » s'exclama t'il

« A oui enfaite, Kélya pourquoi fallait que t'achète une robe pour SmackDown ? » ajouta Phil

« Car je dois accompagner Chris, pour son match » expliqua t'elle

« A oui, Chris.. c'est vrai tu es en équipe avec lui .. » répondit il

Quelques jours passèrent, Chris ne parlait plus beaucoup, il avait pour l'instant tenu sa promesse de ne pas dire qui était ce mystérieux homme. Il resta tout le temps dans sa chambre, ses rares apparitions étaient brèves et elles servaient juste a chercher a manger. Vendredi matin, le soir même Aujourd'hui vendredi, ce soir c'était Smack Down, Kélya s'habilla d'un simple pull et d'un slim et descendit au salon, Chris n'était pas encore descendu, mais il devrait bien y faire, elle lui laissait son matin pour voir si sortirait ou pas, mais point d'apparitions. Elle décida d'y aller d'elle-même, sans toquer, elle entra et vit Chris assied sur son fauteuil

« Faudrait que tu descendre un jour ! » protesta-t-elle  
« Non » répondit Chris

« Ce n'était pas une question ! « répliqua-t-elle

« Donc, faut que tu descends car on part tous au studio, donc viens s'il te plait « ajouta t- elle sur un ton plus calme

« Non » s'exclama le catcheur

Kélya serra les points et commença a s'énerver.

« J'aime trop quand t'es énervé, c'est drôle. » ajouta-t-il

La diva lui répondit seulement avec un petit sourire, Chris se décida enfin a se lever et sortir de sa chambre. Arrivé en bas , tout le monde lui demandait pourquoi il était resté cloitré tout seul, il répondu simplement « j'avais envie d'être seul » Ils n'en demandèrent pas plus, et partis tous au studio. Ils prient leur script et allèrent l'apprendre. Kélya devait, se battre pour le titre, accompagner Chris, et elle avait aussi une partie dans les vestiaires avec lui. Après avoir pris connaissance du déroulement tous se dirigèrent dans le petit salon pour attendre son tour. Chris avait son match le premier contre Wade Barret, elle se dépêcha d'enfiler ma robe avant de le rejoindre. Nous étions devant l'entrée, Kelya lui prit la main avant d'entrée sur sa musique. Il entra dans le ring, et la diva prit place a l'extérieure. Son adversaire entra, le combat commença, Chris avait mené tout le débuts du match , quand Wade prit le relai, il se recula vers les cordes pour se préparer a lui faire subir un magnifique coup de pied. Kélya se dirigea ou il était, et pendant que l'arbitre avait le dos tourné, la diva le fit tomber et reprit directe sa place comme si rien ne s'était passé. Chris reprit le dessus , et lui exécuta un Roaring Elbow, et fit le tomber, 1-2-3, la cloche sonna il avait gagné. Elle monta sur le ring, et lui prit la main avant de la soulever en l'air. Tous deux repartaient dans le vestiaire pour faire la suite de leur histoire. Ils se dirigèrent vers Matt Stiker qui devait l'interviewer, Matt commença

« - Kassius, vous avez battu, Wade barret..

- Stop Matt , faudrait que tu recycle un peu ton discours. Car sans même avoir la fin je peux répondre. Mes impressions ? Il était pas fort du tout..

- Avez-vous eu des surprises ?

- - Oui la surprise se trouve a côté de moi en ce moment » en montrant Kélya du doigt qui s'avançait un peu.

Matt reprit le micro, et la parole en s'adressant a Kélya

« - Pourquoi avez-vous choisi Kassius ?

- En un mot : Extraordinaire. »

Il ne put poser d'autre questions que tous les deux étais partis. Quand les caméras était en direction du match intercontinental, et qu'elles ne les filmaient pas tout le petit groupe se rejoignit.

Tout le monde s'était mis assis, et discutait de la partie de Chis et Kélya, en disant qu'ils avaient très bien joués.

« On aurait dit que c'était vrai ! » ajouta Nick

« Oui » répondit Chris, avant de marmonner un petit « Si c'était vraiment comme ça » dans a barbe. La discussion ne dura pas longtemps qu'un officier prévenait Kélya d'aller se changer et se préparer pour son match. Elle salua ses amis et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, ou elle prit sa tenue et ses converses. Elle les mit puis s'attacha les cheveux avant de se placer devant l'entrée.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, pour notre prochain match opposant l'actuelle championne de la division féminine Kaitlyn contre sa challengeuse Kélya, le titre est en jeu » expliqua Lilan Garcia.

Kaitlyn fit son entrée sous l'applaudissement du public, elle monta sur le ring avant de céder sa ceinture a l'arbitre. C'était au tour de Kélya, sa musique retendit, mais elle n'était pas autant acclamer que son adversaire étant heel. Elle prit place sur le ring et jeta un regard noir à la championne. Elle remit ses genouillères en place pour la dernière fois et se mit dans un coin du ring. La cloche sonna le début du match, Kélya commença par provoquer son adversaire en lui donnant quelques claques. La championne la repoussa vers les cordes et lui exécuta un étranglement. Elle fit compter d'un compte de 5, qu'elle lâcha a 3. Kélya reprit le dessus en la frappant de quelques droites dans le coin. Elle allait exécuter sa prise de finition, quand d'un coup les lumière s'éteignaient, elles se rallumèrent quelques secondes après en laissant apparaitre sur la rampes deux nouvelle divas apparemment, deux grandes blondes. Distraite par celle-ci , elle ne vit pas que Kaitlyn avait repris connaissance et quand elle se retournait elle recu un violent coup de pied dans la tête qui l'assomma, la championne fit le tombé . Elle avait encore perdu, perdu a cause de ses filles qui s'avançaient et qui prenait places a coté de la championne, une d'entre elle prit le micro :

« Alors Kélya, pas trop mal de se faire battre pour la deuxième fois ? Enfaite moi c'est Méline et elle, Alya, et tu vas en baver avec nous » expliqua la diva

Elle lâcha le micro et quittèrent le ring, pendant que Kassius, lui courait en sa direction pour voir Kélya, et la ramena dans les vestiaires.

Hors des caméras, ils pouvaient enfin discuter sans avoir un scénario, ils allaient tous partirent, comme ils n'ayant plus rien a faire, mais Phil les rappela :

« Enfaite j'ai un truc à vous dire »

« Je suis avec Kélya » ajouta-t-il

Tout le monde se retournait et les regarda…

* * *

**je suis assez contente de ce chapitre enfin, un petit rewiew ne fait pas de mal pour les lecteurs fantomes :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bon j'ai beau chercher un titre pour ce chapitre j'y arrive pas, donc je le laisse sans nom x)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Personne n'osa prononcer un mot sur la nouvelle. On pouvait sentir sur le visage de Chris, un poids en moins de porter ce secret, mais aussi un peu de tristesse en voyant ça.

« Et vous êtes ensemble depuis, combien de temps ? » demanda Nick

« Un peu après une semaine » répondit Phil

La discussion ne continua pas et tout le monde repartit à l'hôtel

Chris n'avait pas parlé tout au long du trajet, en arrivant il avait directement filé dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait même pas dit un « bonne nuit » aux autres. Tout le monde étaient monté**s** dans leur chambre, a l'exception de Phil et Kélya qui était resté quelques minutes en bas pour en parler.

« Je suis contente, que les autres le sache maintenant » chuchota-t-il

« Moi aussi» murmura -t-elle en réponse.

Et ils montèrent tous les deux dans leur chambre.

En ce dimanche matin, tout le monde en profitait pour se lever assez tarda l'exception de _Chris_, il était réveillé, depuis déjà quelques heures, il avait profité de ce moment où tout le monde dormait pour se balader seul dehors. Chris ne s'était pas encore remis du fait que Phil et la jeune diva était ensemble, il l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup. Il s'était dirigé vers le quai où les bateaux commençaient à partir**,** il rentra une petite demi-heure plus tardà cause du vent froid qui soufflait.

Quand il rentra, sa montre affichait 9 h 30, seul Nick était réveillé, il était en train de déjeuner, encore en pyjama pensant qu'il était le seul, le jeune catcheur se retourna quand il se doutait d'une présence.

Ils se saluèrent avant de repartir dans sa chambre se changer. Dès qu'il eut finit il redescendit et s'affala sur le sofa et regardant la télévision. Il avait mis le volume un peu trop fort ce qu'il réveilla les autres, tout le monde était enfin réveillé, Phil ne se gêna pas pour critiquer Chris

« Chris t'aurait pu faire un effort de baisser le son de la télé sérieux ! « protesta-t-il

« On a plus le droit de faire ce qu'on veut ici sans qu'on nous critique ? » cria t-il

Il se leva, lança la télécommande par terre et partir brusquement dans sa chambre. Même d'en bas on pouvait attendre sa porte claqué.

Michelle et April lancèrent un regard noir au champion avant d'ajouter :

« La gentillesse c'est en option ? »

« Il est pas de bonne humeur , c'est tout » lança Phil

« En même temps avec ce que tu lui a dit » répliquèrent les deux filles.

Après cette petit discussion, ils s'assirent tous a table pour déjeuner.

Quand le repas fut finit, Kélya avait pris a par Phil pour lui parler

« Tu sais tu aurais peut-être plus gentil avec Chris » expliqua la diva

« Oh c'est bon, vous avez quoi a prendre sa défense ? » demanda Phil

« En même temps avec ce que tu lui a dit » répondit –elle

« Bon c'est bon, c'est pas facile de discuter avec toi » ajouta elle

Et elle partir rejoindre les autres.

« Kélya… » dit il

Mais elle ne se retourna pas à l'entente de ces paroles. Il émit un petit soupir avant de partir lui aussi dans la même direction. Quand il rejoignit tout le monde Kélya était assise sur le canapé en train de se faire les ongles avec les autres filles, elle ne le regarda même pas. Il l'avait beau la fixa, pas un seul signe de la diva.

C'était leur du repas, comme d'habitude Kélya s'assied en face de Phil. Mais toujours pas un seul signe attention pendant le diner. Le champion commençait en avoir un peu marre, dés que le repas fut finit il lui avait pris le poignet avant de s'isoler.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as à m'ignorer… ? » demanda-t-il

« T'es énervant, tu veux toujours avoir raison, c'est très agaçant tu comprends. » expliqua Kélya

Il ne répondit pas, mais baissa les yeux avant de saisir les deux mains de la diva puis il a regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui sourire. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de repartir en sautillant.

« elle est bizarre quand même » chuchota-t-il en rigolant

Kélya retourna dans le salon, mais toujours aucune trace de Chris, il n'était toujours pas descendu, ni même pour manger. Elle décida d'y aller de elle-même, la diva toqua a la porte, sans connaitre la réponse elle entra, Kélya le vit assis sur son lit, habillé d'un short et d'un simple t-shirt moulant, il se retourna

« Tu..tu as pas froid comme ça ? demanda elle

« Non »répondit t-il

« T'es venu pour quoi ? » ajouta-t-il ensuite

« Descend, s'il te plait » expliqua t-elle

« Pourquoi je le ferais, si c'est pour encore le voir, c'est non d'avance » répliqua t-il

« Vous êtes amis, vous allez pas vous disputez juste pour ça ! » protesta Kélya

Chris poussa un long soupir avant de se lever de son lit

« C'est bien pour toi,hein » soupira Chris

Kélya laissa échapper un « Oui » de sa bouche avant de lui sauter au cou.

« Ah pardon » dit elle

« C'est rien » répondit-il en rigolant

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, mais ni trouva que Seth et les filles.

« Ils sont partis ou, Nick et Phil »

« Salle de sport » répondit simplement Jane

Sans rien dire d'autre, Chris et Kélya pris place sur le grand sofa

Elle enroulait sa mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt plusieurs fois de suite, elle était impatiente, elle devait mettre les choses aux clairs et tout expliquer a Phil. Elle n'écoutait pas la télévison, ni même Chris qui était entrain de lui parler

« Kélya, Kélya ? » demanda Chris

« … Oui ? » répondit la diva

« Je me demandais ta couleur de cheveux c'ets naturel ou pas ? » questionna il

Il montra du doigt sa chevelure couleur acajou

« Non, non je suis brune à l' origine » expliqua Kélya

Il ne pouvait pas en dire plus, que la porte s'ouvrit laissa apercevoir Nick et Phil encore en sueur de leur entrainement. Phil monta dans sa chambre, et Kélya fit de même pour aller lui parler. Il était devant son palier et la diva l'interpella « Phil.. »

« Je peux te parler ? »ajouta-t-elle

Il fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et entra dans sa chambre. Elle prit place sur un des fauteuils

« -Déjà, pourquoi tu as régis comme ça envers Chris, honnêtement ?

- Pour voir si tu allais le défendre, et j'ai eu raison

- Phil..tu sais, tu n'as pas toujours raison, et là c'était pas gentil ce que tu lui a dit..

- Kélya, désolé »

La diva fit un grand sourire, avant de se diriger vers lui et l'embrasser.

Quand il fut terminé, ils descendirent au salon pour rejoindre les autres, ils s'installèrent tous les deux devant la télé come tous le monde, mais a peine assis Chris se leva et prit la parole :

« J'ai une chose a vous dire… »


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voila le chap 8!**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

« K.. » commença Chris

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir que Phil, l'avait arrêté en le plaquant contre le mur et en lui tenant le col avec ses mains.

« Tu sors encore un mot et tu le regrettas je te le dis ! » alerta Phil

« Phil lâche le ! » ordonna Kélya

Il le lâcha, avant de partir dans sa chambre en colère.

Après ce petit incident, il était déjà l'heure de manger, tout le monde s'installa au tour de la table sauf Phil qui était parti en haut. Chris avait les yeux baissé tout au long du repas. Quand ce fut finit , Kélya le prit a part pour lui demander ce qu'il avait a dire avec que Phil intervienne.

Elle s'adossa contre le mur et l'écouta.

« Avant que Phil que me jette violement contre le mur, et .. bah je voulais te dire que, bah je t'aime » expliqua il

Kélya se frotta la tête

«Ah.. ok » répondit elle simplement

Et elle repartit.

« Il faut que j'aille voir Phil maintenant » pensa Kélya

Elle monta les escaliers qui montaient à la chambre, la diva se plaça devant sa porte et pour une fois, elle prit le temps de toquer, une fois, deux fois, trois fois mais pas de réponse. Elle décida donc d'entrer, elle franchi la porte mais elle ne vit personne, elle essaya de réfléchir a quel endroit il pourrait être, elle courra dans sa chambre prit une veste et partit dehors. Kélya arrivait vers le port, elle regarda tous le parc pour essayer de le trouver, il était assis sur un banc. La jeune diva s'avança doucement vers lui.

« Phil » chuchota-t-Kélya

« Faut que je te parle » ajouta-t-elle

« Non » répondit il

« Je t'ai pas posé une question » protesta –elle

Elle se plaça a côté de lui.

« Tu sais j'en ai marre que tu t'énerve pour a rien contre Chris » expliqua la diva

« Je n'aime pas le voir trainer autour de toi »répondit Phil

« Viens on rentre » décida elle

Elle se leva, lui prit les mains et ils repartirent en direction de l'hôtel car c'était déjà tard et que demain ils avaient tous du boulot.

Son réveil sonna, il était 8h00 du matin, elle se retourna, mais ne vit personne à côté d'elle, il devait déjà être levé. Elle fit de même, elle alla dans la salle de bain, prit une douche et s'habilla. Quand elle descendu tout le monde était réveillé .Nick, Seth et Jane étaient encore en train de déjeuner pendant que les autres étaient affalés sur le canapé. Kélya se dirigea vers le cuisine, prit le paquet de gateau qui était sur la table et s'affala aussi sur le sofa et se mit dans les bras de Phil.

« Je t'aime » chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille

« Moi aussi » répondit t-il

Ils attendaient que tout le monde est finit de déjeuner, et ils prirent tous leur sac pour aller en direction de la salle de sport pour s'entrainer. Arrivé là-bas ils se changèrent. Les quatre files se dirigèrent vers les différents tapis de courses. Ils s'entrainèrent pendant 2 bonnes heures. Après leurs entrainements, tout le monde s'en allèrent directement en direction des studios.

Quand ils furent arrivé, ils prirent chacun leur texte et le travaillait. Kélya apprenait qu'elle allait avoir un match contre Maria et Laure ,les deux nouvelles divas qui lui avait couté le titre, elle devait aussi accompagner Chris dans un match contre Wade Barret.

Le show allait commencer dans une petite demi-heure, ils se dirigèrent donc dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Kélya avait pris une de ses quelques tenues dans son casier et était allé s'habiller et se coiffer. Phil embrassait une dernière fois Kélya avant d'aller lui aussi se préparer. Ils s'installèrent tous dans leur salon, mais ils ne sont pas resté longtemps que Vince leur prevenait qu'il commençait dans 2 min.

Dans le ring, Lilian Garcia était là et présentait le premier match Dolph Ziggler vs Randy Orton. Les deux jeunes catcheurs entrèrent dans le ring et commencèrent le match, Ziggler prit l'avantage au début du combat en exécutant un superkick a son adversaire puis en enchaine avec quelques droites. Dolph tenta le tombé, mais Orton se releva a 2, Ziggler le plaça vers les cordes en lui donnant des coups. L'arbitre les separa et Randy revenait un peu dans le match avec quelques droites. Il réussit alors a lui exécuter un DDT, il se prépara pour faire son RKO, Dolph se retourna et se le prit, il fit le tombé, Randy Orton gagna le match pendant que Dolph était allongé sur le sol. De retour en coulisse, Matt Striker était en train t'interviewer CM Punk, pour son retour après sa blessure.

« -Punk, vous etes content d'avoir repris ?

- Oui bien sur, ca me manquait, ses trois semaines on était dur de voir tout les autres catcheur combattre, alors que vous vous etes dans les vestiares entrain de les regarder.

- Pour vous qui sera votre prochain challenger pour votre titre de champion de la WWE ?

- Honnêtement ? je ne sais pas on verra bien »

Et il laissa tomber le micro avant de partir. De retour dans le ring avec l'annonceuse principale qui annonçait le deuxième combat de la soirée.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez accueillir l'actuel champion intercontinental, Wade Barret ! Son adversaire du soir est Kassius ohno accompagné de Kélya ! » annonçait elle

Kassius Ohno entra dans le ring, Kélya s'était placé en dehors pour voir le match.

C'est W ade Barret qui gagna, mais par disqualification, Kélya avait donné quelques coups a Barret quand il était dans les cordes. Ils rentrèrent tous dans le vestiaires. Kélya se prépara vite car elle avait aussi un match, elle chercha partout ca coéquipière du soir Jane. Toutes deux se dirigèrent vote vers l'entrée et attendait qu'on leur donnent le feu vert pour arriver. On leur fit signe, la musique de Kélya retentit dans le stade et els deux divas arrivèrent cote a côte dans le ring. Elles étaient impatiente de combattre ses deux divas. Elles aussi arrivèrent, elles étaient huées par le public, mais ca ne leur faisait rien. Dans ce match, les quatre divas avaient le droit d'etre dans le ring en même temps. Kélya et Jane firent un regard noir a leur adversaires. La cloche sonna, directement les deux nouvelles divas se jetèrent contre Kélya, mais elles furent vite repoussé par Jane qui alla aidé sa coéquipière. Jane et Kélya utilisèrent cette stipulation pour travailler a deux. Elles exécutèrent par exemple une double suplex a Maria, puis a Laure. Maria s'était retiré a l'extérieur du ring et prit une chaise sous le ring, le match étant sans disqualification, elle ne se gênait pas. Elle remonta dans le ring et donna plusieurs coups violents sur le dos de Jane. Kélya ne pouvait pas l'idée, elle était déjà en train de se débattre contre Laure qui était assez résistante. Elle avait quand même trouvé un moment pour s'échapper et donner un coup de pied dans le visage de ses deux adversaire qui les mirent K.O., elle laissa faire le tombé a Jane et gagnèrent .Elles étaient contente d'avoir donné une bonne lecons a ses deux pestes et repartirent aussi tot dans les vestiaires.

Kélya n'avait pas d'autres interventions, elle rejoignit donc ses amis quand le petit salon pour observer la suite du show . Seuls Seth avait encore une apparitions a faire avec The Shield , pour intervenir dans le match de Alberto Del Rio. Mais ils s'installèrent quand même dans le salon et ne partit que quand les officiels lui prévint qu'il devait y aller.

Un quart d'heure plus tard il revenait dans le salon, et tout le monde pouvait repartir a l'hôtel. Ils étaient tous tellement fatigués qu'ils se couchèrent aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, Kélya se réveilla a 10h du matin tellement qu'elle était épuisé, et ce n'était pas la seule. Quand elle descendu en bas, encore en pyjama elle ne vit que Nick et Seth qui n'était pas encore très réveillé. Elles leur dirent tous bonjour avant de s'installa aussi a table pour manger. Seth taquina Nick sur sa défaite de la veille.

« Oh tait toi ! » protesta-t-il

« Bons vous arrêter vous ! » rigola-t-elle

On entendit les marches de l'escalier grincer, tous les trois se retournèrent et virent Jane, Michelle et April, elles aussi en pyjama. Il était déjà 11h, Kélya s'inquiéta vut que phil se leva avant tous les autres, elle monta donc dans sa chambre et elle le vit encore dormir. La diva ferma silencieusement la porte avant de descendre doucement en bas pour rejoindre les autres

« Il dort encore. » prévenait –elle

Après le déjeuner tout le monde se plaça devant la télé, en attendant Phil, pour aller sortir en ville et pour s'habiller. Ce n'est que a midi moins le quart qu'il décida de se réveilla et de descendre, il fut lui aussi surpris d'avoir dormis aussi longtemps. Pendant qu'il déjeunait, els autres montèrent dans leur chambre pour se préparer. Ils descendaient 10 minutes plus tard et partirent enfin en ville. Leur programme de leur journée, était d'abord d'aller manger, puis ils devaient allé au cinéma et aller en ville. Pendant le trajet ils se décidèrent pour savoir dans quel restaurants allaient t-ils mangé, il optait pour le restaurant chinois qui n'était pas loin du cinéma. Arrivé là-bas ils commandèrent leur repas, et s'installèrent a une grande table pour manger.

Après leur repas ils se dirigèrent vers le grand cinéma, ils étaient tous d'accord pour voir le film G.I. Joe. Les garçons se proposèrent de payer la place aux filles, elles acceptèrent tous. La salle était presque vide, ils se placèrent au premier rang et attentèrent le début du film. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le film commence enfin.

A la fin de la séance, ils sortirent dehors et donnèrent tous leur impression sur le film, tout le monde l'avais aimé.

En allant vers le parking ils furent surprise par quelques flocons de neiges qui tombaient sur leur épaules.

« Maintenant » chuchota Phil

Ils s'assirent tous sur les bancs qui décoraient le parc et discutèrent, quand Phil prit a par Kélya et l'a dirigea a l'écart.

Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en ressortit une petit boite.

« Je t'aime » dit il en l'ouvrant en même temps, la diva découvrit une magnifique bague plaqué or , elle n'y croyait pas ses yeux.

« Je sais que ça fait pas longtemps, mais je t'aime trop »lui murmura-t-il

Elle fit un oui de la tête, et lui enfila donc la bague a son doigt. Ils revirent donc vers les autres.

« Alors, Phil ? » demanda Nick

Kélya regarda d'abord Phil et leur présenta la bague.

« Je suis contente pour vous ! « s'exclama April

••5 ans plus tard…••

« Met la peluche ici , mon cœur» ordonna-t-elle

Phil plaça le petit ourson sur le berceau.

Phil et Kélya s'était marier, et ils vénèrent juste de s'installer tous les deux, enfin tous les trois, Marianne âgée de a peine 2 ans avait agrandit la petite famille.

Et tous ceux se passa bien pour eux.

* * *

**Et c'est le dernier chap de la fic ^^**

**J'en écriverais une autre, donc bientot de retour ^^**


End file.
